Lawicia
is known as the Council of Gods, may also referred as 'The Kingdom of Deities' which constitutes more than 400 deities on total. Foundation Lawicia was founded two years after the Second Holy War, Jihad, where Ifrit, the God of Flames, started the idea. As the victor of the Second Holy War, Ifrit's name became widely known, he gathers few select dieties to help him on his idea. First he Gaia, the Goddess of Earth, to create a palace on the top of the gigantic Yggdrasil Tree located in an unnamed floating continent, which where the Lotus Kingdom now. Then Zephyrus, the God of Wind, helped with Gaia's architectural plan. Zephyrus float deity cities all over the world and Gaia connect it to her recently built palace. and lastly, Ezl, the Goddess of Seas, made a water system that cycles between the floating continent and Yggdrasil. Ifrit saw it as a paradise for gods and so, he named it Lawicia which means 'Noble Law'. Invitation of Ravine Gods 3 years after its foundation, Deities all over the world came. But Ifrit seems that there's lacking, the Ravine Gods, Hecate and Baldr. Both of gods are in war with each other. But Ifrit, with the help of Hol, the God of Arcane, travel to Ravine and try to talk to them. After seeing the two gods in war with each other, Ifrit invited them but failed, and so he declares that he is more powerful than both of them. Hecate and Baldr enrage and attack Ifrit. In one strike, Ifrit was defeated but he said to them ''"In one instance they united, so why don't you prolong it?". ''Both agrees and join Lawicia, after arriving, Ifrit announce Gaia, Ezl, Zephyrus, Hecate and Baldr and himself as the Heads of the Lawicia. Ragnarok Exalt Lawicia stood as the kingdom of gods. They never interfere with mortal affairs but after some years. Susano-O wage war to the Lawicia. Ifrit formed an alliance of gods to stop Susano-O. That was then the start of the new era, Ragnarok Exalt. Ragnarok is a term used when mortal world collide with deity world. Susano-O's Ragnarok was stopped by Sal, Ifrit's son. Lawicia stood neutral for some years after the first Ragnarok, even during Rian's uprising against Sal Kingdom. But after the second, Lawicia changed their status. Fall and Rise of Lawicia Little have known that Rian was a Black Lotus, an incarnate of Rhayne. Rhayne cut down the Yggdrasil and resulted to the breakage of the barrier of Mortal and Deity World. Lawicia fall as a result and some of the gods put the blame to the mortals. Ifrit and other gods all know that Rhayne was at fault, who was hidding in his new kingdom. While Ares and the others wage war on the mortals. Judgment came to act as he gathers all the powerful and named mortals in the world and to prove Ares that mortals are much powerful than a deity. War lasted for 4 years which was called "The Second Ragnarok". After the war ended as Mortals was the victor, Drake re-float the Lawicia by a gigantic Arcane of Wind: Levitation in exchange for the Hol Kingdom's Skytable, the most sacred place of Hol Kingdom. Lawicia floated and became the fifth floating continent and the most highest among them. Rise of Siv After some years, Siv Valentine came to rise and Ifrit knows that he will be the one to defeat Rhayne. Blinding the deities about the truth. He test Siv's power by shower him the wraths of the gods, pointing him that he will be the one to overthrow the six heads of Lawicia. As a result, Siv successfully became the God of Power and manage to kill Rhayne. Great Harvest After 1000 years of Great Harvest era. The Lawicia manipulated Shar Valentine, the Goddess of Wisdom because they know that when Siv awakens from his millenium slumber, he will destroy their known world. Antagonized with the views of Kyl, knowing that his son will be the next Black Lotus. They battle the God of Power once again, but this time they have put their best effort on it. The destruction of Lawicia After Siv came back from the underworld, he saw that Rhayne destoyed Lawicia. Lawicia was flowing with the blood of the deities as the world was full of corpses of men.